big time rush: daddy logan
by Sisters Of Smut
Summary: personalised oneshot for someones who craves a bunch of henderson kids! rated M for bad language and sexual content.


for IamPRINCESSHENDERSON

* * *

I was stood in the kitchen of my house when a pair of loving arms wrapped around me and gave my very pregnant tummy a rub. "morning baby." I said to Logan.

"morning beautiful." he replied as he kissed my cheek then swung me around. I looked at my handsome husband and wrapped my arms around his neck, I got as close as humanly possible to him with my huge baby bump in the way.

"the kids are still asleep." i said giving his lip a seductive bite.

logan smiled at me. "god i wanna fuck you so hard... but ive gotta get in to the studio." he replied knowing that having all 5 of our children still asleep at one time was a very rare occurance.

logan and i had met 16 years ago. he was my biggest heart throb in the band big time rush. i was lucky enough to charm him in to my bed after i spoke to him briefly at one of the bands shows. but i was slightly unlucky to get pregnant by what was to logan just another notch on his bedpost.

getting hold of him again to tell him this news was harder than trying to have sex with him. but eventually i did. he didnt believe me at first. i had to have a paternity test done before he even acknowledged my existance, but once that was done and it was proved that logan was in fact the father of my baby he became this incredible person that was always their for me. we agreed to just try out as friends for the sake of the baby but the connection we shared and the sexual tension that was always present between us was too much, 4 months in to the pregnany we were crazy about each other. my heart ached for him constantly. it was true love!

things got slightly worrying when we found out that the baby i was carrying was in fact two babies! but we took each day as it came and only found ourselves to get deeper and deeper in love. the day that our boys mason and nathan were born was the day logan proposed. naturally i said yes. i never wanted to be apart from this incredible man ever. i wanted to be his world... and i was.

we had a very long engagement... 4 years long to be exact, logan was busy with his band and we were both busy with raising the twins so marriage was something to look forward to when all the crazy band-life finished. when it did i had some news for logan on our wedding night.

i was expecting baby number 3!

8 months later rebecca was born, it wasnt the best pregnany but logan was my rock, he was there every single step on the way.

logan had a break from fame for a while to concentrate on our family, but when rebecca turned two i had more news... baby number 4 was on the way. logan had secured an amazing record contract at this point so the money was flooding in for us, another baby was just another thing to look forward to.

our daughter queen was born the same day that logans solo album went to number one, the excitement being a bit too much for me sent me in to labour.

with the love and attraction still as strong as it was in the first days of us knowing each other logan and mines relationship only got better... as did the sex.

in the eyes of the media we were seen as this amazing power couple. completly in love, despite his earlier reputation with the ladies, logan had never strayed in to the arms of another woman, for him i was all he needed. we did a lot of charity work and gave back as much as we could with the time we had.

logan approached me one evening with a serious look on his face. "baby we need to talk" i remember him saying. i was scared stiff at first, i thought that he was going to tell me that he had found another woman. i should of known better, my logan would never hurt me, it turned out in fact that he had found a girl, while doing a string of charity events around the globe, logan had seen some terrible things, one of which was a little girls family wiped out from malaria. he sat before me that evening and explained that he wanted us to adopt this little girl that he had nick named molly, she was 3 months old.

from the first time i saw molly i fell in love with her and i had never seen logan look so emotional the day we were allowed to bring her home.

molly was the last in the long line of hendersons... or so we thought, with the twins being 16 now, rebecca 12, queen was 10, and my beautiful molly 9 years old we decided that 5 kids was plenty, as fate would have it and the sexual attraction between me and logan only getting stronger as we got older we recently found out that baby number 6 was very much on the way! we found out that we were expecting a boy and i decided that as our very last baby, this one should be named after the amazing man that was to be his father, so logan junior had only 2 weeks left to make his appearance in the world.

"so fuck me then..." i replied sexily, still stood in the kitchen as i slipped his hand up my night shirt so he could fondle my breasts.

logan enjoyed caressing me for several minutes, untill we heard the tell tale sign of foot steps coming down the stairs. he gave me a wink then removed his hand.

"morning bex!" he chirped to our eldest daughter.

rebecca grunted at him.

"bit early for you then?" he said with his beautiful crooked smile.

i walked up and gave rebecca a kiss on the forehead as i handed her a glass of juice. "joshua kingston dumped her yesterday." i explained to logan.

logan gave rebecca the look he always gave when he pretended to be upset about something. the idea of his daughter having a boyfriend had never been a great one, but he hated to see bex so sad looking.

"give your dad a hug bex." he said to her.

rebecca got up from her seat at the kitchen table and gave logan a big squeeze. "he is going out with lindsey parker now dad!" she said getting upset.

logan looked at me while he cuddled rebecca, i gave him a shrug. i had spent all evening last night trying to cheer bex up. she was really hooked on that joshua boy.

"listen to me bex.." logan said as he held her head in his hands and wiped away one of her tears from her cheek. "... you dont need to get upset over joshua kingston. that boy is as stupid as he looked if he is willing to let you go." logan told her. "i bet he will come running back to you in a week!" logan said reassuringly.

rebecca looked up to her dad with teary eyes. "do you really think so?" she said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

logan nodded. "if he doesnt then i will get uncle james to beat him up." he said with a smile.

rebecca let out a laugh knowing that logans old band mate james was built like a brick and 6ft 3. enough to make any school boy quiver in his shoes.

logan looked up at me, pleased he was able to make his little girl smile. "right ive really got to get moving, or im going to be late." he said giving both rebecca and i kisses goodbye. "it will be a long one today so i will prob be late home... tell the boys to not spend all day on the playstation!" he said as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

logan left for his day at the studio while i contended with the task of keeping 5 kids happy and not tearing each others limbs off. by 9pm the girls were happy in bed and the boys were playing playstation.

i decided to have a bath and change in to some sexy underwear in the hope that i could stay awake for logan to come home and take advantage of me. he loved my pregnant belly. with each pregnancy i had been through the nice big round tummy had always turned him on.

unfortunatly for me i fell asleep on top of the covers just after 11, i was shattered.

i woke up briefly, realising that logan had come home, i opened my sleepy eyes and saw him in the dim light take his shirt off. i smiled as i heard the zip of his fly come undone. i pretended to stay asleep.

i felt a dip on the bed as he joined me, his hands were cold as he ran a finger down my side, he caressed at the lace underwear i was wearing, i could feel my nipples get hard as his thumb gently rubbed over my breasts. i turned on to my back, no longer able to pretend to sleep.

"hey beautiful." he whispered to me.

"hey handsome." i smiled at him. logan rubbed his cool hand over my large belly, the coldness making the baby kick. logan grinned at me. he took one of my breasts out of the fabric of the lacey bra i wore, he put my erect nipple in his mouth and gently sucked as his hand explored my body.

logan found his way over my huge tummy and snuck his fingers in to my panties, i was so wet for him already, his finger slid inside me with ease, he circled the tip of it around my clit, making me groan out loudly in pleasure.

i took this opportunity to admire my gorgeous husband, i loved the look of him as he sucked on my breasts and his beautiful chest, and the enormous erection that only wanted me to please it.

"logues... fuck me... fuck me so hard baby." i said to him as i enjoyed his touch in my intimate area. i saw logan smile as he continued to gently suck on my nipple, his finger has slipped in to my hole, his touch was so gentle. i didnt want gentle though. i wanted hard core sex!

i began to sit up and forced logans lips to leave my breast, his hand stayed in my underwear though. i made a grab for his rock hard dick and began to tug on him hard, logan let out a sexy husky sounding groan.

logan moved his body away from me, i playfully grumbled at him as i felt my sexual desire for him throb inside me. i removed my panties

"come here..." he said gently turning me on my side, logan lifted my leg up slighlty as he lay with his chest to my back. i moaned in pleasure the instant he entered me.

"Mmmmm logues..." i mumbled as he eased his way in to my wet pussy.

logan rubbed his hand on my stomach as he started off slow. as he got more and more turned on his pace got quicker and his dick shunted in me further. his hand found its way to my breasts and he fondled and squeezed them once again as he fucked me senseless from behind.

logan enjoyed the full feeling of my boobs in his hands, i could feel his hot heavy breath on my neck as he slid his hardness in and out of me. i could feel my orgasm build. i wanted him so bad.

"touch me logues!" i breathed out in ecstasy as i encouraged his hand to go lower and rub at my clit. he did, i knew i wasnt going to last long now he was touching me and fucking my hole. his finger flicked back and forth over my swollen clit that begged for his touch to be harder, logans dick rammed in me even further, i placed my hand on his to persuade him to touch me harder and faster.

i could feel his cock get harder as our hands joined in unison to please my pussy.

"fuck... im cumming." logan breathed out from behind me. i loved those words, those were the words i knew i could let it all go. i allowed myself to relax and the amazing feeling that logan inflicted on me wash over every inch of my body.

my body arched as my muscles contracted with my orgasm. "oh my god!" i said as a pleasure and pain came over me in one big go.

"woah" logan said as he removed himself from inside me. my waters had just broken all over him.

i let out a laugh. of all the times and places our baby had decided that now was a good time to make an early appearance.

i narrowed my eyes as ran a hand over my tummy. the familiar pain that i was accustomed to with labour.

"this is it then?" logan said as he pulled his pants on in a hurry.

"yep... i think so." i replied as butterflies of excitement entered my body. logan smiled at me as we prepared for another chapter in our lives to begin...

* * *

author note: hi, this was a personalised oneshot i was asked to do. just to show the workings of my brain this is the message i was sent:

_"Hey,are you doing personal imagines?:). If you doing can you do me one?:'* I want a daddy dirty with Logan,where we have five kids,twins boys-Mason&Nathan:16 yrs old-,Rebecca:12 yrs old,Queen:10 yrs old,Molly:9 yrs old and me pregnant with a baby boy we are going to name Logan night while Im,sleeping logan comes home from studio,h*** and come at our room seeing me,asleep and he just doing by himself having sex with me but my water in the end brokes. *If you dont doing the,dirty part do only the,daddy. *Thank you so much!;)"_

and that above is the story that i came up with. i hope its ok, IamPRINCESSHENDERSON. Thanks for your message! i did ask for your name but you never gave it, but i can add it later if you want it used. hope you enjoyed!

nat xx


End file.
